


Callin' Baton Rouge

by Buggycas



Series: Double Live HP Songfics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing Harry, M/M, Remus Didn't Die, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggycas/pseuds/Buggycas
Summary: Fourth in the "Last Live" series of disconnected stories, and the first that isn't Draco/Harry, It is instead, a post-war (Ignoring the events of the Last one too many good people died) Remus/Harry (Harriet) Story. Tep, Cross-dressing mentioned! And Voodoo. A little LESS PG then the others, but only in so much as the song is less PG than the others.





	Callin' Baton Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these all shortly after Garth Brook's Double Live album came out, I had planned to do every song on the album, however, somehow the CDs went missing before I could finish. I know, Garth Brooks and Harry Potter aren't exactly a common combination, but I hope you enjoy my bit of weirdness, and if anyone knows where I can get the Double Live album super cheap, I would love to finish the series. You can't get Garth Brooks on youtube after all.

^___^

_Operator_   
_Won’t you put me on through?_   
_I gotta send my love down to Baton Rouge_   
_Hurry up_   
_Won’t you put her on the line?_   
_I gotta talk to the girl just a one more time_

^___^

I can't really believe how it all happened. I've been going through the Americas looking for Werewolves who, like myself, did not want to be the vicious beasts we all become at the full moon. However, the person I met last night was not in the least a Werewolf.

It was.... Harry.... In a way. He'd changed a lot since I'd last saw him in England, Playing the part of the Voodoo Queen for the Muggles, and learning it for real from the Witches of Baton Rouge.

Yes, you heard right, Voodoo Queen. It seems the reason Harry left for America after the war was to change into what he'd always wanted to be, a bit of a Transsexual. Of course to fit the ideals of it though he'd changed his name to fit. SHE was now Samantha Andelle, with darkly tinted skin and even the outfits. Of course, nothing he could do could change those powerful green eyes.

But what happened between us was not what I had expected, we... well to use the most succinct of terms, we made Love, and Fell in love. Since then I seem to be stopping at every public Floo to talk to him now, and sometimes even the Muggle telephones. I can't get enough of his voice... Sweet and soft now, caring, and understanding of my mission. He seems to understand more than I do, why I need to move on. He even told me if I wasn't done by the time he finished his training, he'd come to join me. To love me, as he wants to do so very much.

I just wish that the date was sooner than it is. I can't seem to be able to stand more than fifteen minutes without contacting my new love somehow, and to my delight, he always sounds so glad to hear from me.

Our friends back in the war would never have expected this kind of behavior from either of us. We were both so serious back then and depressed, deaths too soon for us both plagued us. But now we're Free. Voldemort and Greyback are long dead, and we are both far from that world, and both of us are waiting until we can be together at last.

I guess until then, I'll just have to make a Floo call every fifteen minutes to Baton Rouge.

^___^

_I spent last night in the arms of a girl in Louisiana_   
_Goin' out on the Highway my thoughts are still with her._   
_Such a strange combination of a woman and a child,_   
_Strange situation stoppin' every hundred miles_   
_Callin’ Baton Rouge_

_The replay of last night's events roll through my mind_   
_Except a Scene or two erased by sweet red wine_   
_I see a truck stop sign ahead so I change lanes_   
_I need a cup of coffee and a couple dollars change_   
_Callin' Baton Rouge_

  
_(Here we go!)_   
_Operator_   
_Won’t you put me on through?_   
_I gotta send my love down to Baton Rouge_   
_Hurry up_   
_Won’t you put her on the line?_   
_I gotta talk to the girl just a one more time_

_Hello Samantha dear I hope you're feeling fine_   
_And it won't be long until I'm with you all the time_   
_But until then I spend my money up right down to my last dime_   
_Oh that Baton Rouge_

_(So come on!)_   
_Operator_   
_Won’t you put me on through?_   
_I gotta send my love down to Baton Rouge_   
_Hurry up_   
_Won’t you put her on the line?_   
_I gotta talk to the girl just a one more time_   
_Oh that Baton Rouge_   
_Sweet Baton Rouge_   
_My Baton Rouge_

**Author's Note:**

> Cute Ne? For once it really sticks with the feeling of the song if I do say so myself.


End file.
